


The Curious Tale Of The Alien Baby

by wolfvegas



Series: Wonders And Curiosities [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Baby, Freak, Gen, Sideshow - Freeform, freakshow - Freeform, mutations, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfvegas/pseuds/wolfvegas
Summary: The real story behind one of the star attractions of the travelling sideshow: Mr Yammy's Marvellous Mysteries.





	The Curious Tale Of The Alien Baby

In late 2280, a story began to circulate that an alien spaceship had visited planet Earth and abducted a human baby, leaving behind an alien baby in its place. This wasn't the case.

The truth of the matter is that in 2279, a human baby was carried into an orphanage in Jackpot, Nevada, in the arms of his human father and promptly left there crying on the floor as his father fled out the door, never to return again. He was no alien, but rather a child suffering from advanced radiation sickness - he was drastically underweight and undersized and his entire body was completely hairless; his head and eyes were swollen and puffy and his limbs were short and thin.

That he even lived at all is something of a miracle (his mother likely either died in childbirth or shortly thereafter) but his life was saved by two doctors administering an aggressive course of RadAway and he was subsequently named Arthur Sardoski in their honour.

 

Word of his highly unusual appearance began to spread and soon people began to flock to the orphanage to see the "The Alien Baby" in his crib. Later that year a travelling sideshow named "Mr Yammy's Marvellous Mysteries" reached town after travelling through several states to see the baby behind the myth. Upon seeing him, Bill Goldman, the show's owner and front runner, instantly adopted little Arthur and he was exhibited as the show's star attraction: The Alien Baby.

Not only was his RadAway medication immediately halted but he was placed on a strict starvation diet in order to keep his body frail and skinny and was even fed plants and leaves in an attempt to dye his skin green (which didn't work but did succeed in giving him terrible diarrhoea).

Conditions for the show's performers were deplorable, not least for Arthur, as it became apparent that he was also blind due to his swollen eyes and he needed constant care. After a sorry period of downright neglect; another of the sideshow's more prominent performers took a maternal shine towards him and took on the responsibility of his care. Squid Lady had been recruited to the show and thusly named after she had fallen victim to a grenade thrown during a fiery altercation between the Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel. It is unclear who threw the grenade, but the resulting blast mangled the entire lower half of her body leaving her legs shredded like tentacles and forcing her to move around by pulling herself along the ground in a squid-like manner. Life hadn't been kind to her, but bonding with little Artie gave her some fleeting moments of joy in an otherwise unbearable existence.

But fleeting it was as Arthur never lived to see his 3rd birthday, dying in 2282 from cerebral edema, with his passing marked by a lavish ceremony and funeral procession organised by Bill Goldman and attracting crowds from miles away. His body was initially buried in a Cemetery in Arlington, Virginia (his place of death) but was dug up several days later by grave robbers and sold on to an unscrupulous museum owner for what is speculated to be a handsome fee, where it was once again exhibited as the mummified body of The Alien Baby. However, since his death many museums and exhibitions have claimed ownership of his remains and to this day the true whereabouts of his body remains a mystery.


End file.
